Not yours Mello
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt is brought to Wammy's by Beyond...and is introduced to his new room mate, Mello.


The young redhead followed behind the strange young man. He was a lot taller than the redhead and was slouching while he walked.

He stopped walking and crouched down –so his eyes were level with the young boy's. "I am Beyond...will you tell me your name?" The man asked. The boy frowned worriedly. "Oh...you are afraid...of me?" Beyond said; he wondered more than he was asking of the boy.

The boy shook his head. He was telling the truth...he wasn't afraid of the man...he...just didn't want to talk...didn't know if he could.

"Well, that is good. I do not want you to be afraid...especially of me." Beyond smiled.

The boy liked this man. He was nice. But his smile...was something else. It was almost frightening. He looked around the big room and saw a desk against the wall. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen; scribbling something on to the paper.

Beyond watched him curiously. He stood up and started to walk to the boy. The redhead turned away from the desk and walked over to Beyond, holding the paper up so the man could see it.

Beyond took the piece of paper and looked at it.

'Matt' was the word that was scribbled on to the paper scruffily. Beyond looked down at the boy. "Matt is your name?"

The boy nodded.

Beyond seemed to be staring at something above Matt's head. Matt moved his hand from his side and moved it back and forth above his head; a confused look on his face.

Beyond laughed quietly. "We should get you to your new room...you probably want to clean up...or just sleep." He smiled and held out his hand, waiting for Matt to grab it. Matt looked at his hand, then up to his face and then back to his hand. "I will not hurt you." Beyond said and continued to smile.

Matt slowly reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Beyond's; letting the dark haired man's long fingers wrap around his small hand.

Beyond led Matt up two flights of stairs and down the long corridor to the very end door on the right hand side.

Beyond knocked on the door, but didn't bother to wait for a reply. He walked in and pulled Matt along with him.

There was a blond haired boy sitting in the middle of a single bed, books placed all around him. He looked over to the door. "I didn't say you could come-..." The boy started but his eyes moved from Beyond and down to the redheaded boy behind him.

"This is Matt." Beyond told the boy and pulled Matt in front of him; Matt's hand clung to Beyond's.

The blond haired boy's eyes narrowed at Matt's hand and then he looked up to Beyond; he was now –practically- glaring at the older man. "I see you're still trying to be L..."

Beyond glared back at the young boy. "I see you are still a little brat, who is only number 2..."

"Che!"

"Matt...this is Mello." Beyond said and crouched down in front of Matt. "Don't be fooled by his attitude...he's probably a big softie." Beyond smiled.

"What was that!?" Mello yelled and got to his feet.

Beyond's smile widened. "And if he does give you a hard time...let _me_ know. I will sort it out." Beyond stood and looked down at Matt. "You'll be fine." Beyond walked passed Matt towards the door, he stopped when he felt someone tugging on his hand. He turned around to see Matt holding his hand; a sad look on his face. Beyond smiled and pulled his hand out of Matt's grip, using it to pat him on the head. "I will come see you tomorrow." Beyond turned and left the room.

Matt stood –looking at the closed door- for a few moments.

"Hey, what was it...Matt?" Mello said.

Matt turned to face the blond boy. He nodded.

Mello was going to say something sarcastic, but looked over the boy and decided not to.

Matt had dark red hair that was all over the place, he was wearing goggles that were almost as big as his face...but what Mello could see of the boy's face, was all cut, bruised or a little bloody. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt that was split at the left side from the bottom to half way up his body and his baggy blue jeans were all scuffed at the knees.

Matt got onto his knees and laid down on his side; facing the door.

"H-hey...you should probably get cleaned up..." Mello said. He saw Matt shake his head. Mello's face softened. _'I bet he was abused...' _Mello sighed and wandered of through the other door in the room.

After a few minutes Matt turned his head to look around the room. He saw Mello walk through the door, he was carrying a bowl in one hand and some wash clothes in the other. "Sit up." Mello demanded.

Matt himself couldn't understand why...but he did as Mello told him. Mello sat down and put the bowl next to him. It was full of water.

Mello held his hand out. "Goggles."

Again...Matt did as he was told and gave Mello his goggles. Mello leaned in closer to Matt. "Your eyes are green..." Matt stared blankly at Mello, before nodding a little. Mello laughed lightly.

Mello grabbed one of the clothes and dunked it in the water, with his other hand he –gently- grabbed Matt's chin and pulled his face closer to him. "Shut your eyes...this'll probably sting a little...you're face is cut quite a bit."

Matt shut his eyes tight and Mello started to rub the clothe over his face. The blond was right...it did sting. A lot.

Matt winced. "Sorry..." Mello said quietly.

'_Why...is...he...?' _Matt opened his eyes; he wanted to look at the blond.

Mello dropped the clothe to the floor and scooted closer to Matt. "Arms up." Matt pulled a confused look at Mello...but still lifted his arms up into the air. Mello grabbed he bottom of Matt's shirt and pulled it over his head. Matt immediately pulled his arms down and wrapped them around him. "Don't be an idiot. We're both boys..." Mello started but his sentence faded as he saw the scar on Matt's left side. It led from under his jeans and up to the side of his chest.

"...I...s-sorry...but...if..." Mello said quietly, but he stopped as he realised there were no new cuts or anything on his chest or stomach. "We can leave your stomach...are you cut anywhere else..."

Matt shook his head hesitantly.

"Is it your legs? I-it's okay...I won't do anything...I'll just tell you how to clean it...okay? I won't touch you...I swear..." Mello said honestly. He didn't understand why he was been so nice to this boy...but he did know one thing: he didn't want to hurt him. No matter what.

Matt looked down at his legs and then up to Mello's face; he had a worried look on his face. Matt got onto his knees and undid his jeans button and then pulled them down and off his legs.

Mello couldn't help but stare at the top of Matt's legs. The scar on his side started half-way up his leg...and someone must've deliberately sat and cut his legs...they were only little, but there were loads of cuts and scratches all at the top and inside of his legs...the bottom of his legs were perfect. Not marked at all.

Mello tore his gaze away from Matt's legs and looked at his face. Matt had looked away trying to hide the red and embarrassed look on his face...but Mello could see it.

Mello sighed and grabbed another clothe, soaking it in water. "Don't look like that...you have _nothing _to be embarrassed about."

Matt's eyes widened and he turned his head back to look at Mello.

"Trust me..." Mello started and also started to rub the clothe on Matt's legs; he didn't realise. "...most the kids here were abused in some way...so there's no reason for you to be embarrassed..."

Matt just stared at Mello...not blinking...or saying a word.

Mello smiled at the redhead. "...so, don't look like that anymore...okay..." Mello reached his arm up to stroke Matt's face...but Matt flinched away. Mello's face saddened a little. "Sorry..."

'_...No...I...didn't...I...hurt...his...' _Matt thought.

"There we go...all cleaned up..."

Matt looked down at his legs and realised Mello had cleaned them for him. He looked up at Mello; a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe he hadn't realised what Mello was doing.

Mello grinned. "Sorry..."

Matt opened his mouth as if to talk and after a few seconds of trying he closed it and looked down to the floor.

"It's okay...you can speak..." Matt looked up to him and gave him an apologetic look before looking down. "Hey...y-you don't have to look like that...like you're sorry." Mello slowly reached his hand under Matt's chin and lifted his head. "How old are you?"

Matt's mouth moved from left to right, as if he was trying to figure something out. He held his hands up in front of Mello's face. Mello frowned; confused. Matt curled his fingers in and then stretched them out again.

"Oh, you're ten..." Matt nodded. "I'm eleven...a year older than you."

Matt pulled a look that said _'I knew that.' _

"Yeah...sorry..."

* * *

Mello was laid under the covers on his bed in the corner of the room. He could hear whimpers coming from near by...he opened his eyes lazily and rolled over to see Matt was trying to get out of the room; pulling frantically on the door handle.

"M-Matt..." Mello shoved himself out of bed and walked over to Matt. "Matt...what's wrong?" He asked and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt tensed and spun around, pushing Mello away. Mello's eyes were wide with shock...but Matt's were wider, until he scrunched them up and let tears fall from his eyes.

"M-Matt...?" Mello moved closer to Matt; standing in front of him. Matt flung himself at Mello; wrapping his arms around the blonds neck. "H-hey!...hey!" Mello was about to shove Matt away...but let his hands wrap around the younger boy's waist.

"...Come on..." Mello let go of Matt's waist and took his hand, leading him to his bed. Mello gently shoved Matt down first and then climbed in. Matt moved back against the wall and Mello moved closer, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist, pulling him close.

Matt was still crying silently.

Mello rubbed his back. "Shhh...it's okay...don't cry...please." Mello mumbled. He had no idea what he was doing...he had never comforted anyone before. Not ever.

Matt looked up at Mello's face. He opened his mouth and moved his lips as if he was talking...but no sound came out. He shut his mouth and pressed his head into the crook of Mello's neck. "It's okay...you don't have to talk yet. I'll wait till you're ready...and then I'll get to hear your voice." Mello smiled.

* * *

The bedroom door opened and Beyond popped his head around it; looking into the room. "Matt..." He whispered quietly as he looked at Matt's bed. Matt wasn't in it. Beyond frowned worriedly...he looked over to Mello's bed and could see a mess of red hair against blond. He frowned at the sight of Matt's body pressed against Mello.

He shut the bedroom door. _'He is not yours Mello...I am only lending him to you...' _Beyond smirked as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading! :D

I think I'm gonna write another part to this...


End file.
